1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure for an electronic device, and in particular relates to a connecting arm of a supporting structure to be disposed on side regions and edge portion of an electronic device to obtain excellent space utilization therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, personal digital assistants, digital cameras and E-books, are incorporated with sliding-cover and/or rotary-shaft systems which are reciprocally moved or freely rotated by external force, so that sliding-cover modules or sliding modules (e.g., monitors) of these conventional electronic devices can be generally slid and rotated for opening or closing.
Such sliding-cover modules or parts, which are often incorporated with a combination of a sliding rail, moving modules and a rotational assembly provided with a rotary ring and means for storing and releasing the energy in and from elastic ring, elastic fasteners or springs, are capable of being moved and overturned for opening, closing, rotating and operational angle adjustment. However, due to the shakiness problem and two-section sliding and rotation operation, it is difficult for such sliding-cover modules to be provided and positioned for a user to perform touch-controlling functions.
Conventional sliding-cover modules or monitors incorporated with three- or four-linkage mechanism for supporting are disclosed, capable of providing supports to the back of the sliding-cover module or monitor and performing touch-controlling functions by a user. However, the operational angle of such sliding-cover module or monitor incorporated with the linkage mechanism cannot be adjusted, and the monitor can be lifted to an operational position by applying large forces to pull the monitor and linkage mechanism.
In view of the above-described inconveniences, included of positioning the monitor to the operational position for performing touch-controlling functions in the two-section sliding and rotation operation, or of applying large forces on the monitor and linkage mechanism to lift the monitor to the operational position for the user to perform touch-controlling functions, a conventional method is therefore provided, capable of simultaneously lifting and rotating the sliding-cover module or the monitor to the operational position when the user pushes the sliding-cover module or the monitor. In such cited arts, a supporting member which is disposed between a sliding-cover module and a substrate module (or a fixed machine body) includes two ends respectively pivoted to the back zone of the sliding-cover module and the substrate module, and one end of the sliding-cover module is assembled to a sliding rail of the substrate module. When the sliding-cover module is moved along the sliding rail of the substrate module, the sliding-cover module also lifts the supporting member, so that the sliding-cover module supported by the supporting member can be obtained.
In the above-described conventional arts, the whole thickness or volume of the electronic device is often enlarged when the supporting member is disposed between the back zone of the sliding-cover module and the substrate module. For obtaining a light and slim electronic device, the whole thickness or volume of the electronic device must be reduced by providing concave compartments on the sliding-cover module and the substrate module to receive the supporting member and the pivotal structure. However, as known by those who skilled in this art, the internal structure and arrangement of the electronic device must be influenced or even difficult if the concave compartments are disposed on the sliding-cover module and the substrate module, especially for the components and parts taken large spaces and parts such as main boards or circuit boards, hard drives, battery components, memory units, trumpets, universal serial bus (USB) ports, parallel ports, video graphic array (VGA) cards, external power interfaces, etc.
Representatively speaking, these reference data reveal the utilizations and structural designs related to the sliding-cover modules or the incorporated components thereof. For altering the use pattern of the sliding-cover modules to be different from the conventional arts, the structures of the sliding-cover modules or the incorporated components and the above-described application shall be redesigned and reconsidered. For example, by disposing the supporting mechanism in between the back zone of the sliding-cover module and the substrate module and reducing the whole thickness or volume of the electronic device to achieve a light and slim electronic device, or by providing excellent internal structure arrangement to reduce the difficulties when the concave compartments are disposed on the sliding-cover module and the substrate module.
However, these topics are not physically taught or disclosed in the reference data above.